Acceptance:Student Sorting/Charlotte Grant
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.' *'Strengths:' Courageous, Chivalrous, Honorable *'Weaknesses: '''Passive aggressive, Thrill seeker, Hard-headed 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? *'To be honest, she doesn't actually have any goals as of yet. If she makes it big in quidditch or gets a career in healing... maybe even as an auror... she'd like that. ' 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? *'Probably practicing parkour or playing quidditch all day with her friends and family.' 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'Her wand''' - It's one of the most important things she's ever owned, if not the most important. It's what identifies her as a witch. *'Her first broomstick' - It may not be the last one released or the fastest, but she has some tricks up her sleeve to balance it out. It's practical and reliable, the ideal broomstick for her. *'Her beater's bat' - Just holding her bat calms her down when she's really tense for whatever reason. Beating is one of her preferred hobbies, it's doubtful she'll ever willingly let it up. *'A moving picture of the entire Grant family' - Including every member of every generation up to her great grandmother, it reminds her of what her life was like before her parents got so deeply involved with politics. *'Her charmed bag' - You know the endless charm? Where it makes things have no end? Like Hermione Granger's bag? Well, Lottie has one of those, which include all the things she needs in a day to day basis, plus some... other stuff. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? *'She'd probably want to do some major changes to MACUSA and the way it runs, but she knows America wouldn't take well to it, as it doesn't accept changes so easily. She doesn't like how her parents - the President and Vice President - pretty much have no time for her family. She hates how politics change people for the worse, she'd probably make it so the government's power was distributed equally, in a council.' 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? *'She doesn't have a preference in house.' The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. '''''D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Charlotte - or Charlie, or Lottie, depending what you call her - can be a downright bitch if a situation calls for it. She can be the most passive aggressive person you'll ever meet if you ever cross her; however, if you're in her good graces, she's likely one of the best friends you could make. Her presence can actually be a comforting thing, not necessarily one that automatically makes you want to step away and call 911. She dislikes witnessing people be upset or angered. It breaks her heart, to be honest. She doesn't believe in it. A minute of sadness and/or anger is 60 seconds less of your life with no happiness. The point here is: don't cross her. It's a stupid decision. She'll fuck you up, big time. Charlotte is an active person. She's always out and about, doing anything and everything so long as it keeps her entertained. She hates sitting around, feeling completely and utterly unproductive. She doesn't believe in laziness, she doesn't believe in lounging around and not contributing. She respects people who're lazy or don't do anything, but she just personally dislikes doing it herself. It's why she's good at a lot of stuff. Art, dance, model, sing, beat... you name it, odds are she has done it, or is about to. Despite all this, Charlotte can be stubborn as fuck, never giving up, always fighting to defend her point of view. She's got enough determination to make even the most determined general envious. Really, it's difficult for her to give up, not just for that reason, but because her pride also has the tendency to get in the way. It's a bad thing, especially when she's so reckless and instinct-based. Lottie just has this natural thirst for adrenaline, to feel her blood pumping, her heart racing. She's often out, seeking new adventures for her to go on. She gets a kick out of parkour, as a matter of fact, so it's not unusual to find her jumping down stairs, pushing off walls or jumping over many railings. She's a thrill seeker, clearly, something that's kept her so interested in beating, aside from, you know, WIP and WIP. However, she's not all about rushing into things blindly. She isn't that stupid. Lottie is a natural born leader, so she typically isn't alone. It does good, since she also can rely on them for a number of other things. She values honor and chivalry a lot, too, which doesn't make her a bad friend at all, but rather the ideal person for you to ally yourself with. She has extensive knowledge on how to act in case of emergencies, mostly because it's lessons she's meant to take as a daughter of the President of MACUSA. It turns out politics could get you killed or stuck in nasty situations, so you gotta know at least the basics of a number of subjects, including healing. It's as a matter of fact one of her better subjects, probably because she has that maternal instinct over her siblings, despite her really young age. She guesses it's her siblings' stupidity and how prone they are to landing themselves in trouble. Hah. Not like she's any better. She may be street-smart with a lot of common sense, but she isn't exactly the smartest kid around in Ilvermorny. She's better at hands on work than she is at the theory of things, which automatically makes her better in some classes than others. Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms are actually her best classes, though there's been those off years where she's done better at Potions and Transfiguration. Honestly, it just depends on which class is more hands on. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Daughter of two big politicians, Charlotte never truly saw Stella and Patrick. She was raised mostly by her great grandmother, though primarily cared for by her older siblings and nannies. Truthfully, the only times she ever saw them were during the annual family trips. The Grant children were immersed in the culture of their Mexican and Portuguese ancestors. There were two annual trips the entire family took, no matter how long or short the visits were. During winter, they flew to Mexico, and during summer they flew to the Azorean Islands. It used to be a family tradition, that has unfortunately died out. Lottie never lacked any love growing up. She had Levina, Andrew and Loreen, not to mention her great grandmother and the nannies and mannies that slowly but surely became key figures in her life, molding her into who she is today. Her life has never been one ridden with angst and misery, much to the probable disappointment of any. Granted her parents were never around, but they earned well for a living and were able to provide her with the necessary materials to distract her from their absence. It's mostly from here that stems her love for sports and the hatred towards lazying around. All her nannies and mannies were athletic and involved in one sport or the other, no-maj or not. The fact that her parents provided her with the necessary equipment if they felt she was interested in it even in the slightest was also a big push towards her athletic prowess nowadays. Sports were, as a matter of fact, what caused her first magical signs in the first place. Patrick and Stella were absent yet again, unsurprisingly, something about the Congress having an emergency meeting to deal with another case. She was nine when it happened, Levina and Andrew were already at Ilvermorny for their first year. For someone who wanted to play quidditch so badly, Lottie sure had been quite the late bloomer. Her brother and sisters get a kick out of teasing her about it even to this day, which still gets to her as much as Levina's calling her a baby does. She's a teen by now, for fuck's sake. Anyways, back to her first proper sign. She was out in the backyard, with Karmine and Alanna, playing soccer. It was Karmine and her versus Alanna and their nanny. They had another nanny, whom was acting as referee. There were also their assigned bodyguards nearby, but they weren't playing. She remembers this clearly, because to this day, she still has the scar on her hip from what happened. Soccer had shifted into half-football, half-soccer, where they had to carry the ball and run towards the enemy goal, put it on the floor, and kick it into the goal for it to count as a score. There was naturally a lot more shoving, they were kids after all. One thing led to the other, and everyone was so worked up. One minute Lottie was running with the ball, the next she was on the floor, an deep gash on her hip from where she landed on a jagged rock. It hurt like a bitch, but the next minute passed and the pain subsided, with nothing left but a scar to remember the day by. Lottie's outbursts became bigger and more pronounced the older she got, especially when Lucifer's Waterfall arrived at the age of 10. It was hell for her family, though specifically her father. Nobody got it worse than her father. Well, except maybe Levina. They have the tendency to clash a lot even now, especially during the monthly week of Lucifer's Waterfall. Luckily for her father and the rest of her family, however, her outbursts came to an abrupt stop by the time she was eleven and shipped away to Ilvermorny. It was at Grand Central Terminal that she met Konstanze, a fellow first year. She clicked instantly with the girl, the two becoming fast friends over the train ride to Ilvermorny. Along the way, they met WIP, who also turned out to be another friend for them. The trio became inseparable, which wasn't hard, considering they were chosen by the same house. Over time, it was became more and more obvious for the youngest Grant to notice her interest in girls. Or, to be specific, Konstanze. The girl was a cutie. That accent? To die for. She's in third year now, still dying every time Konstanze even pops up in her mind. Yes, she's that pathetic. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her FC is Barbara Palvin. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) I'm under the assumption she's a pure-blood. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None 6) What year is your character in? Third OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 1/0 ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted